Annoying
by Mesita
Summary: [HoroRen] Horohoro's basically annoying to everyone around him.So who could possibly tolerate him? Short one shot.


::Kitzaku::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Nunununu.  
  
Authoress Note: I'm trying to be rid of all these Yoh/Anna, Ren/Pilika fics. I'm afraid of het, I really am.  
  
Yeah, dont' ask. I've been eating this Luden's cough drops like candy and I haven't been writing as much as I used to. I've had the urge for a long time to just WRITE something, but I haven't been able to get anything down. So I decided to just... WRITE. I didn't care what I wrote, as long as it was something.  
  
So this is the something that I've brought you. A HoroRen quick almost Shounen Ai fic. Enjoy.  
  
::Annoying::  
  
"Kyaaaaa!"  
  
Horohoro burst in through the Funbari Springs Hotel Resort, that coincidentally wasn't doing a very good job of being a hotel resort. Faust kept torturing his patients, and Anna didn't really care. Manta was too busy making googly eyes with Yoh to notice anything, so when Horohoro knocked the front door down, needless to say, no one cared.  
  
Except for Tamao, of course. But she was always concerned for everything.  
  
"Oh," Tamao put a delicate hand to her mouth. "I'll have to get Ryu to fix that." And she did. And it was good.  
  
But Horohoro didn't care. He had made an entrance that everyone refused to acknowledge.  
  
So, grumbling, he tried again.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaa!" He re-broke down the door.  
  
Anna marched in, her prayer beads clanking and making that awful racket. "Horohoro! What have I told you about coming here?"  
  
"Stay as long as I don't eat the watermelon?" Horohoro offered, glad that someone was paying attention to him.  
  
Anna stared.  
  
"Don't fart too loud?" He tried again.  
  
Anna's eyes narrowed.  
  
Horohoro sighed, giving up. His not-so-freshly gelled hair didn't feel like being stuck to the doorpost any time soon. "All right, all right." He got the hint, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Out on the streets, Horohoro kicked a few rocks, feeling let down that he was being kicked out of house and home on the account of he was just too annoying. He couldn't help it! Could Yoh help that he was always cheerful? Could Anna help being bossy? Could Manta help being short? Well, being short wasn't necessarily a personality trait, but Horohoro didn't care at the moment. At least Yoh paid attention to Manta. No one paid attention to Horohoro.  
  
Except for Pilika. But she didn't count.  
  
And while he was on the subject, could Ren help being sexy?  
  
The thought of Ren sent a new stream of thought surging throughout Horohoro's body. It was an idea.  
  
"I'm going to Ren's house." He decided. Boy, was he the world's smartest shaman.  
  
So he walked down the street in a random direction, completely unaware of where Ren's house was in the first place.  
  
He didn't have to go far, fortunately for him, because Ren was actually walking towards him, or rather towards Yoh's house, but Horohoro liked to think that Ren was walking towards him. It made him feel important. He lifted a hand in greeting toward the Chinese boy. "Kanpei!"  
  
"What are you toasting too, dumbass?" Came a very Ren-esque reply.  
  
Horohoro looked over at his hand, that was held up like he was stopping something. "I don't have any toast... but I could make you some!"  
  
"Nevermind...." Ren continued about his way. But Horohoro was determined to be noticed. He backed up to meet up with Ren, continuing to walk backwards beside him.  
  
"Kya." Horohoro tried.  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "What the heck was that?"  
  
"I said. 'Kya.'" Horohoro repeated. "It's a word I say when I'm excited."  
  
"You don't sound excited." Ren muttered.  
  
"That's because I'm NOT!"  
  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
  
"To get your attention."  
  
"Why do you want my attention?"  
  
"'Cos no one else will give me theirs."  
  
"Did the thought ever occur to you that it was because you're --annoying-- ?"  
  
Horohoro glared. "Yes."  
  
"Ever tried to fix that?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can't." Ren said, more in a question-like manner and raised an eyebrow while doing so.  
  
"I can't." Horohoro repeated. "If I'm serious even for a second, no one takes me seriously."  
  
"Try me." Ren grunted.  
  
"Alright." Horohoro paused for a moment, trying to get into a serious mode. "I want you to kiss me."  
  
Ren stopped dead in his tracks, a tiny vein popping out of his head. He shook a bit, his face turning red. "I said be SERIOUS, Horohoro, not STUPID!"  
  
Horohoro put on his best straight face. It rivaled anything... er, Faust would have made. Well, Faust was a bit crazy, so it rivaled anything Anna would have made. "That's what I'm talking about. No one takes me seriously."  
  
Ren stopped turning red and shaking. Instead, he started walking again. They had long since passed up Yoh's house and now they were just walking. "Why do you want me to kiss you?"  
  
"Because." Horohoro thought for a moment. "I have... NO clue. But I heard it's fun."  
  
"I don't kiss people."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Becuase, I just don't kiss people, alright?" Ren stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Fine." Horohoro stuffed his hands in his pockets too. An awkward silence drifted between the two of them. They continued to walk some more in a random direction until:  
  
"Alright."  
  
Horohoro turned to look a bit astonished at Ren. "Alright, what?"  
  
"Alright I'll kiss you."  
  
"But I didn't say anything." Horohoro blinked.  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you were being serious!"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't being serious." A large sweatdroplet ran down Horohoro's face and he tried waving the subject off.  
  
"You -said- you were!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, then I must have been serious."  
  
Ren shook his head. "I don't know why I bother with you." He tried to trudge onward, but Horohoro stuck out a hand and held onto Ren's upper arm.  
  
"Wait." His face grew serious again, like when he was at that cross between Anna and Faust. Ren opened his mouth to say something, most likely being "What?" but that never made it out all the way. The only thing that made it out was the 'W' because the rest of the word was smothered with Horohoro's mouth.  
  
It was a wet and rather sloppy kiss, but it was alright. Ren drew away from the Ainu turned a different shade of red. He must have been debating on whether or not he should slap Horohoro silly for pulling a stunt like that.  
  
Horohoro was grinning back at him from ear to ear. Ren slowly shook his head. "I could get used to this annoying thing."  
  
----Owari and stuff.  
  
So while you're blinking a few times at the computer, wondering why I'm just a dumb-butt, review or something. Even if it's a two word review.  
  
Yugi Muse: I eat the two wor d reveiews, and I'm hungry.  
  
Right, listen to the two year old muse. Seriously, I've had him for THAT long. *is old* -.-; Don't go buying me an R&R Wheelchair, now. 


End file.
